


In The Dark

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Brothers, Canon Universe, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Multiple Pairings, One Shot Collection, Randomness
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Kumpulan oneshot/ficlet dengan beraneka pair (BL), genre, dan setting.#1| Film Horor (KawaShira - College AU)Shirabu bersumpah suara jeritan ngeri itu bukanlah miliknya. Asalnya dari televisi, dari kaset yang disewa Kawanishi untuk mereka tonton malam ini— “…Kenjiro, kalau teriak jangan pas di telingaku dong.”#2| Pencuri (Miya Twins - Canon Universe)Osamu mengintip suasana dapur yang harusnya sepi dari balik dinding. Penasarannya hilang seketika saat melihat sosok yang harusnya tidak ada di sana malah jongkok di depan kulkas, dengan rakusnya menghabiskan sepiring besar puding kreasi sang Bunda. Tanpa ragu, tangan Osamu bergerak cepat menyalakan lampu dapur.#3| Senyum Osamu (Miya Twins ft. Suna Rintaro - Canon Universe)Suna bersumpah ia tidak delusional atau kebanyakan baca shojo manga.





	1. #1| Film Horor - KawaShira

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! masih punya Furudate Haruichi-sensei. Fanfic ini dibuat untuk hiburan semata tanpa mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun.
> 
> Selamat membaca :)

Jam di ponsel milik Shirabu menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam, tetapi ia masih belum ada niatan untuk bergelung di balik selimut dan memulai perjalanan menuju alam mimpi.

 

Bukan, ia bukan sedang begadang untuk mengerjakan tugas. Ini malam Sabtu, saudara-saudara sekalian.  Akhir pekan, dalam kamus Shirabu Kenjiro, bukanlah waktu untuk mojok bersama tumpukan tugas-tugas  (pengecualian tentu saja seminggu sebelum ujian dimulai). Dalam kamus si _brunet_ ‘cantik’ satu ini, frasa ‘akhir pekan’ berarti duduk di depan televisi _berdua_ dengan teman sekamar coret-sang yayang-coret, Kawanishi Taichi, lengkap dengan camilan, bantal, dan selimut tebal nan nyaman. Lampu dimatikan, dalam rangka menghemat isi dompet dan mengurangi angka pada tagihan listrik bulanan. Pada waktu seperti ini, rutin terjadi perubahan fungsi benda-benda di apartemen tempat mereka tinggal. Misalnya saja: sofa (atau bahkan lantai berlapis karpet) berubah fungsi menjadi tempat tidur, bantal guling menjadi sandaran kepala dan punggung, serta bahu atau paha seseorang—seringnya Kawanishi—menjadi bantal dadakan.

 

Yang terakhir abaikan saja silakan.

 

Malam ini, tanpa pengecualian, sama seperti malam akhir pekan sebelumnya. Hanya saja, film yang dipilihkan Kawanishi kali ini agak berbeda…

 

“…tumben nyewa film horor?”

 

Kawanishi angkat bahu. “Lagi pingin aja,” jawabnya singkat, sebelum lanjut mengunyah popcorn dan fokus menonton film. Shirabu menyipitkan mata curiga dalam gelap, namun tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari layar televisi yang sedang menayangkan film sewaan Kawanishi.

 

Harusnya Shirabu mengecek dulu _cover_ film untuk malam ini.

 

Layar menampilkan latar tempat berupa rumah yang telah ditinggalkan. Kamera berkedip berkali-kali, sebelum suara serak terdengar merintih dan memanggil nama teman baiknya. Hening beberapa saat. Kemudian, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang diseret perlahan (Shirabu tanpa sadar menggeser diri hingga bahunya menempel dengan bahu Kawanishi), _sret… sret… sret..._ sedemikian rupa hingga terhenti beberapa langkah di dekat pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

 

Si protagonis bangkit. Kamera menyorot punggungnya yang berjalan tertatih. Musik menyeramkan mulai terdengar. Si protagonis—seorang gadis SMA yang ditantang untuk bermalam di rumah mewah yang rumornya berhantu—memanggil nama temannya sekali lagi. Suaranya makin serak. Ia berdehem, batuk-batuk kecil agar suaranya kembali seperti semula, lalu menyebut nama yang sama sekali lagi. Kali ini, sambil mengintip ke celah pintu.

 

Shirabu bersumpah suara jeritan ngeri yang terdengar saat sosok tanpa wajah berlumur darah muncul itu bukanlah miliknya. Itu jeritan si protagonis yang kini mundur tergesa-gesa, sumpah. Bukan jeritannya. Asalnya dari televisi, dari kaset yang disewa Kawanishi untuk mereka tonton malam ini—

 

“…Kenjiro, kalau teriak jangan pas di telingaku dong.”

 

Shirabu menoleh cepat ke sosok pirang jangkung di sebelahnya. Alis coklat bertautan, dahi berkerut, dan semburat merah transparan menghiasi pipi si _brunet_ yang kini salah tingkah. Permintaan maaf digumamkan pelan dengan sedikit geram. Kawanishi sedang menahan tawa—Shirabu tahu itu.

 

Saat matanya kembali tertuju pada layar TV, kamera sedang meng- _zoom_ si sosok tanpa wajah yang (entah bagaimana caranya) membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, siap menerkam si protagonis yang jeritannya masih terdengar.

 

Refleks saja ada bantal melayang.

 

**.**

 

Kawanishi datang ke latihan pagi klub keesokan harinya dengan cap tamparan di pipi kiri dan bekas cubitan yang mulai memar di pipi kanan.

 

Yahaba menatapnya sejenak, lalu mengedarkan pandangan seolah mencari seseorang. Ketika menemukan yang dicari, ia sengaja menjatuhkan bola yang ia bawa untuk membentuk corong tangan di depan mulut dan berteriak, “Oi, Shirabu! KDRT jenis apa lagi yang kamu lakuin ke Kawanishi semalam, hah?!”

 

Balasan dari Shirabu hanya berupa rentetan teriakan frustasi—yang mana sangatlah OOC—disusul lemparan bola voli yang diarahkan ke wajah Kawanishi.

 

Yahaba kembali menatap Kawanishi (yang berhasil menghindar) penuh ekspektasi.

 

Yang bersangkutan menyeringai kecil. “Ingetin aku supaya jangan pernah nyewa film horor lagi habis ini.”

 

Lemparan bola jilid dua. Lagi-lagi berhasil dihindari dengan mudah.

 

Sejak saat itu, Shirabu tidak pernah lagi membolehkan Kawanishi memilih film untuk _movie night_ akhir pekan mereka.

 

**.**

**.**

**[** _end_ **]**


	2. #2| Miya Twins - Pencuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ngomong-omong soal Atsumu, di dapur kenapa masih ada lampu menyala?
> 
> Dengan hati-hati dan tanpa suara, Osamu mengintip suasana dapur yang harusnya sepi dari balik dinding. Penasarannya hilang seketika saat melihat sosok yang harusnya tidak ada di sana malah jongkok di depan kulkas, dengan rakusnya menghabiskan sepiring besar puding kreasi sang Bunda serta beberapa cemilan lain yang kini tinggal bungkusnya saja. 
> 
> Tanpa ragu, tangan Osamu bergerak cepat menyalakan lampu dapur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: canon
> 
> Warning: first name-term, kemungkinan OOC (Kita Shinsuke masih minim karakterisasi, inspirasi buat karakternya--somehow--dari Akaashi Seijuurou dari KnB ((c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi)). 
> 
> Disclaimer: semua karakter dan merek yang disebut di sini punya pemilik masing-masing.

Kuapan lebar.

 

Osamu mengerjapkan mata, berusaha membiasakan diri dengan ketiadaan cahaya. Lampu kamar masih dimatikan, jendela masih terlihat gelap. Belum waktunya bangun, pikirnya. Sambil mengucek mata, diraihnya ponsel yang tergeletak di samping bantal. Satu sentuhan ringan di layar membuat cahaya menerjang matanya. Jam analog ponsel menunjukkan angka ’ _23:45_ ’—seperempat jam menuju pergantian hari.

 

Helaan napas panjang.

 

Ia perlu ke kamar mandi.

 

**.**

 

Koridor menuju kamar mandi kurang lebih sama seperti kamarnya; minim cahaya, gelap, dan selalu membuatnya takut keluar kamar sendirian di tengah malam saat masih kecil dulu. Dulu, lho, dulu. Sekarang beda cerita. Dirinya tiga belas tahun yang lalu dan dirinya yang sekarang sudah beda sekali, terima kasih. Beda lagi dengan kembarannya, Atsumu, yang mungkin masih sama dari dulu sampai sekarang…

 

Ngomong-omong soal Atsumu, di dapur kenapa masih ada lampu menyala?

 

Dengan hati-hati dan tanpa suara, Osamu mengintip suasana dapur _yang harusnya_ sepi dari balik dinding. Penasarannya hilang seketika saat melihat sosok _yang harusnya_ tidak ada di sana malah jongkok di depan kulkas, dengan rakusnya menghabiskan sepiring besar puding kreasi sang Bunda serta beberapa cemilan lain yang kini tinggal bungkusnya saja.

 

Tanpa ragu, tangan Osamu bergerak cepat menyalakan lampu dapur.

 

Kaget dengan penerangan yang menyala tiba-tiba, si pencuri camilan tersedak saat akan menelan kunyahan puding. Piring berisi puding yang tinggal seperempat (atau bahkan kurang?) diletakkan di lantai, satu tangan menepuk-nepuk keras dadanya agar batuknya segera berhenti. Tanpa ada niat menolong, Osamu bersender di dinding dekat saklar lampu dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. “Pudingnya enak, Atsumu?”

 

Si pencuri menoleh cepat, wajahnya berubah horor. Atsumu menggeleng cepat. “Sumpah bukan aku yang makan pudingnya—“

 

“ _Pret_.”

 

“—oke, aku makan pudingnya. Tapi ini murni gara-gara laper doang habis ngerjain tugas! Seriusan, ‘Samu! Cuma pudingnya doang!”

 

Tanpa kata-kata, Osamu menunjuk cokelat Cadburry, Harshey, serta _marshmallow_ yang tinggal bungkusnya saja. Tergeletak tanpa dosa di dekat piring dan kaki Atsumu.

 

Atsumu meringis bersalah.

 

Osamu memutar bola mata.

 

Atsumu mulai mengatupkan tangan, kepala ditundukkan.

 

Osamu balik badan, bersiap melanjutkan perjalanan ke tujuan awalnya—toilet. “Kapten udah tahu siapa yang nyembunyiin hp-nya Sabtu lalu belum ya…” gumamnya pelan dengan nada penuh dendam. Atsumu bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. Cepat-cepat ia menutup pintu kulkas, mengejar Osamu, lalu memegangi kakinya sambil merengek, “Osamu _please_ jangan kasih tahu Shinsuke-san jangan kasih tahu dia tolong nanti kubeliin ganti _marshmallow_ -nya _please_ jangan kasih tahu—“

 

Osamu menggeram kesal. “Lepasin, ‘Tsumu!”

 

“Tapi janji dulu jangan kasih tahu Shinsuke-san _please_ —“

 

“Iya, iya! Lepasin makanya, udah di ujung ini—“

 

Ada suara pintu dibanting, disusul dengan—“KALIAN BERDUA, MALAM-MALAM NGAPAIN BERISIK GINI?!”

 

Kali ini, wajah Osamu ikut berubah horor.

 

_Mampus, ada naga ngamuk._

 

**.**

 

Kita Shinsuke menatap dua adik kelasnya dengan tanda tanya imajiner di atas kepala. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada seperti biasa, kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan saat ia bertanya heran, “Bukannya aku kepo atau apa, tapi telinga kalian kenapa sampai merah begitu…?”

 

Atsumu meringis ngeri. “Ah, bukan apa-apa, Shinsuke-san, bukan apa-apa…”

 

“’Tsumu, Harshey dua. Pulang sekolah,” gerutu Osamu, tangan masih memegangi telinga kirinya yang merah.

 

Yang dipanggil mendesis kesal. “Iya, iya, ntar pulang sekolah kubeliin…”

 

Dan sepasang anak kembar itu lanjut bertengkar kecil-kecilan. Merasa tidak ada gunanya bertanya (karena yakin ia pasti diabaikan, selalu begitu kalau duo Miya mulai kumat), sang Kapten menggelengkan kepala pasrah sambil berjalan menghampiri anggota timnya yang lain. Toh, nanti juga akan ketahuan sendiri penyebabnya. Biasanya sih begitu. Biasanya…

 

(Shinsuke baru tahu penyebabnya dua hari kemudian. Itu karena Atsumu yang kebablasan curhat colongan saat istirahat latihan. Sadar dirinya keceplosan bicara, Atsumu langsung menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan dan menjadi kaku bak patung. Osamu memalingkan wajah, menyumpal kedua telinga dengan jari telunjuk sambil siul-siul tak peduli. Hawa-hawa kelam menyebar cepat dari balik punggung sang Kapten yang tersenyum _mengerikan_.

 

“Atsumu, bisa bicara sebentar?”

 

Atsumu kabur.)

 

**.**

**.**

 

**[** _end_ **]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading~


	3. #3| Senyum Osamu - Miya Twins ft. Suna Rintaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hei, Atsumu. Kau juga melihatnya ‘kan? Senyumnya Osamu.”
> 
> “Aaah, hari ini langitnya biru sekali ya~”
> 
> “Mi-ya-A-tsu-mu.”
> 
> Suna bersumpah ia tidak delusional, apalagi kebanyakan baca shojo manga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: canon.
> 
> Warning: dialog dengan bahasa tidak baku. Ditulis demi memenuhi asupan getek yang di arsip bahasa Inggris pun gak ada ficnya sama sekali. Dan--Atsumu rada OOC...?
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! masih dan akan selalu jadi punyanya Furudate Haruichi-sensei.

**(1)**

Belakangan ini, Osamu terlihat… aneh.

 

Aneh, bukan dalam artian yang bersangkutan tiba-tiba punya kemampuan berubah wujud. Atau berubah jadi _super sentai_ setelah berteriak, “ _Henshin_!” Bukan, sama sekali bukan seperti itu—Suna sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan Osamu sebagai _super sentai_. Terkesan mudah, memang, karena sekilas tidak ada bedanya, hanya masalah kostum atau apa.

 

Tetapi Atsumu, saudara-saudara. Atsumu yang jadi masalahnya, kalalu semisal Osamu benar-benar jadi seorang _super sentai_.

 

 _Super sentai_ macam apa yang punya sifat _twisted_ macam Atsumu? Yang ada malah ikut sisi jahat kayaknya dia.

 

Jadi, yah, Suna bingung.

 

Bukan _kepo_. Sama sekali bukan. Hanya khawatir dan bingung.

 

Serius.

 

Kembali ke topik.

 

Intinya, belakangan ini Osamu terlihat aneh. Biasanya, saat sedang istirahat latihan, dia duduk di pojokan sambil berkutat dengan ponselnya tanpa ekspresi apapun di wajah. Sekarang, beberapa hari belakangan, dia duduk di pojokan, masih berkutat dengan ponselnya, dengan _seulas senyuman super samar_ di wajah.

 

Pertama kali Suna melihatnya, ia sampai tersedak saking kagetnya.

 

Tentu saja teman setimnya tidak ada yang percaya. Mereka menganggap Suna berhalusinasi, berimajinasi belaka, kebanyakan baca _shojo manga_. Namun Suna bersumpah ia benar-benar melihat Osamu tersenyum, pipinya dihiasi semburat merah, sambil mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya. Ia tidak berimajinasi, berhalusinasi, apalagi kebanyakan baca _shojo manga_ (jangan pernah dengarkan Atsumu. Dia itu menyesatkan). Sialnya, pemandangan itu tidak bertahan lama—ditinggal sebentar saja untuk laporan ke Kapten, ekspresi kelewat langka itu sudah raib entah kemana. Jelas saja tidak ada yang percaya padanya.

 

Sial.

 

**.**

**(2)**

Senyuman Atsumu tidak seperti biasanya.

 

Biasanya, senyuman Atsumu selalu memancarkan rasa percaya diri—kalau tidak sedang berniat mengintimidasi seseorang. Kadang keduanya bercampur, sehingga membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya ingin mengenyahkan senyuman meremehkan itu dari wajahnya secepat mungkin. Kadang terkesan usil, terutama kalau sedang _mood_ menjahili orang—biasanya Osamu yang jadi korban.

 

Tetapi sekarang…

 

“Hei, Atsumu. Kau juga melihatnya ‘kan? Senyumnya Osamu.”

 

“Aaah, hari ini langitnya biru sekali ya~”

 

“Hei, Atsumu. Kau melihatnya ‘kan?”

 

“Oh, hari ini ada puding spesial di kantin! Harus cepat-cepat beli ini—“

 

“Mi-ya-A-tsu-mu.”

 

Atsumu memejamkan mata. Senyumnya masih terkulum di wajah, tetapi lebih seperti senyuman gugup bercampur ngeri yang seolah berkata _Kami-sama tolong bawa aku pergi sejauh mungkin dari orang ini sekarang—_

 

Singkat kata, Atsumu _ketakutan_.

 

Sorot matanya Suna mengerikan, mirip hantu gentayangan. Sudah begitu, Suna juga menolak meninggalkannya tiap ada kesempatan. Atsumu berasa dihantui ‘kan jadinya. Belum lagi topik pertanyaannya…

 

“Kau melihat kembaranmu senyum juga, ‘kan? ‘Kan? ‘Kan?”

 

Seseorang, tolong selamatkan Atsumu sekarang.

 

“Udah dibilangin aku gak lihat apa-apa—“

 

“Bohong, aku lihat kamu sampai ngambil fotonya segala—“

 

“—aku lagi ngambil foto pojokan gedung olahraga buat referensi doang—“

 

“—jangan ngeles kamu—“

 

“—et dah dibilangin—“

 

“Atsumu, mana puding bagianku?”

 

Dua kepala menoleh cepat ke sumber suara. Osamu, yang tanpa sadar sudah masuk ke medan perang, berjingkat kaget saat merasakan tatapan menusuk dari rekan setimnya—bukan Atsumu, tentu saja. Si pirang hasil salon itu sedang tersenyum lebar sambil menahan tangis bahagianya sekarang. “Osamu, saudara kembarku sayang, akhirnya muncul juga dirimu! Aku juga baru mau ke kantin sekarang; ayo pergi beli puding spesialnya sama-sama!”

 

Osamu bukan orang yang tidak peka. Beda dengan saudaranya, ia bisa menganalisis situasi dengan cepat dan menyimpulkan bahwa sapaan barusan memiliki arti lain. Terjemahannya kurang lebih begini: _Osamu_ bro please _selametin kembaranmu ini dari orang yang ndadak punya hobi gentayangan gimana aja boleh ntar kutraktir puding spesial please please please!_

 

Osamu berdehem pelan. “Ngomong-omong, Rintaro, Shinsuke-san nyariin kamu. Gak tau juga buat apa, katanya dia udah ngirim pesan di Line tapi belum kamu baca…”

 

Hening.

 

Tangan Suna yang tidak sedang mencengkeram bahu Atsumu merogoh saku celana seragamnya, maun tidak mendapati apa yang dicari berada di sana. Cengkeramannya lepas secepat kilat, diiringi sederetan kata-kata yang, kalau terdengar guru lewat, akan membuat Suna diceramahi habis-habisan. Dengan cepat ia melangkah ke arah tangga menuju lantai tiga, meninggalkan si kembar tanpa pamit.

 

Setelah sosok Suna hilang ditelan koridor, si kembar Miya bertukar pandangan.

 

Lalu menghela napas lega bersamaan.

 

**.**

**(3)**

“Ini semua gara-gara kamu tau!”

 

Osamu tidak membalas, terlalu malas merespon gerutuan saudara kembarnya. Selain itu juga karena kesal; Atsumu tidak jadi membelikannya puding spesial, malah dompetnya yang terkuras untuk membelikan si pirang hasil salon tiga puding spesial. Dirinya malah hanya kebagian satu saja. Sialan.

 

“Kamu sih, pakai acara senyam-senyum gaje segala! Di tempat umum pula! Di kamar sendiri sih gak apa-apa, lha ini di gym! Pas lagi rame pula! Hadeeh…” Atsumu geleng-geleng kepala, satu tangan ditaruh di dada. “Hayati ini lelah, lelah!”

 

Osamu hanya menghabiskan puding jatahnya dalam diam.

 

Puas mengeluarkan _uneg-uneg_ , Atsumu melengos kasar dan membuka _cup_ pudingnya yang kedua. “Terus? Gimana perkembangannya? Ada kemajuan sama si Chibi gak?”

 

Hening sejenak. Saat Atsumu melirik ke sisi kirinya, ia nyaris tersedak mendapati semburat merah transparan menghiasi pipi saudaranya. Senyum kelewat kecil yang belakangan ini tengah diselidiki kenyataannya oleh Suna ikut memunculkan diri.

 

_Kami-sama, beginikah tingkah orang yang sedang jatuh cinta?_

 

Menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa (laknat), Atsumu mendorong pelan bahu Osamu. “Hei, udah sampai sejauh apa perkembangannya? Gimana PDKT-mu? Lancar gak? Butuh bantuan Atsumu-sama yang lebih berpengalaman gak? Hei? Samu? Osa?”

 

“Berisik,” desis Osamu. Senyumannya hilang, tetapi semburat merahnya masih bisa terlihat. Cengiran Atsumu bertambah lebar. _Oho, ini akan jadi sangat menyenangkan~_

 

“Hei, Samu, kapan mau nembak Chibi-chan? Kapan aku bakal dapat saudara ipar? Hei. Hei! Mau kabur ke mana kamu? Hei—Osamuuu! Kabari aku kalau udah jadian ya! Janji bakal ngasih PJ lho ya! Janji yaaa! Oh ya—sekalian nitip salam buat Tobio-kun! Bilangin kalau dia butuh tips, aku bersedia ngajarin! Bilangin juga—”

 

“Atsumu berisik.”

 

“—kutunggu pengumuman jadiannya, Samu~!”

 

Acungan jari tengah dari sosok Osamu yang sudah kembali masuk ke bangunan sekolah. Tepat setelahnya, bel tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi.

 

Atsumu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celananya sambil bersiul riang.

 

Setidaknya, sampai sebuah tangan mencengkeram bahunya, lagi, untuk kedua kalinya hari ini.

 

“Ho. Jadi karena si Chibi dari Karasuno.”

 

_Gulp._

 

“Jadi aku disangka delusional gara-gara ada yang lagi LDR-an.”

 

_Dewa-dewi di langit dan bumi—_

 

“Miya Atsumu, kau punya hutang satu penjelasan padaku.”

 

Dalam hati, Atsumu bersumpah akan menagih pajak jadian dua kali lipat dari jumlah semula pada kembarannya.

 

…itu, kalau PDKT-nya sukses.

 

Kalau sukses.

 

Kalau sukses…

 

**.**

**.**

**[** _end_ **]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maafkan ada OsaHina nyelip. Nyari asupan pair ini kenapa susah sangat saya pingin nangis--
> 
> /cough
> 
> Anyway, terima kasih yang sudah mampir dan ninggalin jejak (kudos & komentar)! Kritik dan saran selalu dinanti~
> 
> p.s: Atsumu jadi mirip persilangan Futakuchi-Oikawa gini maafkan saya--/dogeza

**Author's Note:**

> Fic random. Dibuat dalam rangka mengenyahkan WB yang enggak mau minggat. Mohon maaf kalau fic ini abstrak; setengah tahun lebih gak ngetik sama sekali soalnya orz Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mampir membaca. Review, kritik, dan saran sangat ditunggu kehadirannya :)


End file.
